


寝

by Sankuju



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sankuju/pseuds/Sankuju
Summary: 短小篇，Ob和Nekros的小日常。
Relationships: Oberon/Nekros(Warframe)
Kudos: 1





	寝

数十亿公里外发散的太阳光闯入了舷窗，明亮的光斑投射在两个依偎着躺在一起的人影上，身形较为纤细的一方被另外一个拉入怀中。  
“你好香。”  
Nekros意识到是对方在提及关于自己的事，抬头对上那副圣骑士一般的面容：“你闻到什么了？”  
“你的味道。”  
Oberon作势要嗅探更多，伸头凑到了Nekros的颈窝，奇妙的触感领Nekros不由得感到一丝痒意。  
“噗嗤……Oberon你在做什么啊，有点痒。”  
“Nekros。”  
思绪突然被打断，Oberon的动作也停了下来，半个身子压在了Nekros上。  
“今天和我多待一会，好吗？”  
“怎么？昨晚做得不够尽兴？”  
“不，我不是说……”Oberon直起身，双臂撑在Nekros两侧，认真地盯着身下的人，“我不是这个意思，我想要陪着你，多一会儿都行，只要在你身边就好。”  
Nekros愣了半晌，明白了Oberon话里的意思后，猛地抓起枕头将自己的脸盖住了。  
“Nekros？”  
“……”  
心跳得如雷鸣一般剧烈，Nekros的脸快要烧起来了，他从未预料到，这圣骑士会如此直白的表达心意，拽着枕边的手攒得更紧了。  
“Nekr…”  
“啊啊！舷窗的阳光太刺眼了。”  
“可我们不需要辅助遮光也能看到……唔？！”  
趁着Oberon还没反应过来，Nekros忽然起身将Oberon隔着枕头压在自己身下，他不能看到他的脸，如果看到了，Nekros不能保证能克制得住自己……  
“Oberon，我……”  
“什么？”  
Nekros深吸一口气努力平复激动的心情，尽管战甲并不需要呼吸。  
“我……”  
他低下头，尽力让自己贴近距离只隔着一个枕头的圣骑士，用他的身体，用他的话语传达。  
“我爱你，Oberon。”  
隔断视线的枕头被一只手抽走，Oberon抚上不愿直视他的Nekros的脸，暧昧的热度透过指尖传递至他的心里。  
“Nekros，我想再听一次。”  
“……我不会重复第二遍的。”那太羞耻了。  
有什么暖洋洋的东西自他的心底炸开，喜人的暖意传遍四肢百骸。  
也许不需要回复，心意早已明朗于心。  
“我也爱你，Nekros。”  
死与新生，融为一体。

end


End file.
